1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a filter assembly and a one-touch fitting type adapter detachably engaging the filter assembly, and more particularly to a filter assembly used for a bidet, a water purifier, a water ionizer, a refrigerator or a functional water maker, and a single or a multiple adapter engaging and disengaging the filter assembly in one-touch fitting manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, machinery, such as a bidet, a water purifier, and a water ionizer, may include a filter for filtering or purified water and an adapter for allowing the filter to be adapted for such machinery.
Conventionally, the adapter and the filter assembly are assembled with each other by using a separate coupling unit or by fabricating the adapter and filter in the form of complex male and female clamps, respectively. In addition, the filter assembly is generally disassembled from the adapter through a complex disassembling procedure or by using a separate disassembling unit. Furthermore, a separate source-water inflow cutoff unit is necessary in order to prevent source water from being fed from the machinery when exchanging the filter assembly with a new one.
However, such a conventional structure for the filter assembly and the adapter causes a complex coupling or decoupling procedure when the filter assembly is coupled with or decoupled from the adapter, thereby resulting in a difficulty in filter exchange work. In addition, if the machinery is equipped with a plurality of filter assemblies, such complex filter exchange work must be carried out with respect to the plural filter assemblies, so users must require their products to be serviced at the service center of the manufacturing company or must call a service agent to exchange their filter assemblies with new ones.